Misaki Shinju
Misaki Shinju (Shinju Misaki, ''美咲真珠) is the part of Team Shinjitsu, a team of spies working for Kumogakure against the Akatsuki. Background Misaki grew up in a small house with her mother and her sickly brother, Yoshio. Her early years as a ninja made her awaken her power with plants. Much like Ino, she incorporates flowers and vines into her jutsu. At the age of fourteen, her mother died during an S-rank mission. Her brother being prone to sickness, died soon after due to Misaki not being able to nurse him to health. Misaki was eventually able to take care of herself, it was hard, but she could with occasional help from her godmother, Yuka. Yuka was able to register Misaki in the Chuunin Exams. There, she ment a young girl named Suzu. Suzu was from a rather wealthy family and had never been outside the Fire Country. She asked Misaki about what it was like, and Misaki offered to show her. Suzu accepted, though she wasn't supposed to, and they went Kumo. Suzu was caught by her mother and was forced to go home. Suzu's mother screamed and shouted at Misaki until she stepped on her last nerve, she asked what kind of mother would let her just wonder the village. She started to cry and shouted "She's dead, and how dare you say that. She was a perfect mother," and left the home, slamming the door behind her. The two avoided each other for the next few days, until Suzu asked if she could run away and live with Misaki. Misaki was ecsatic. She agreed and they left after the Exams were over. Both being Chuunin, they figured they could handle themselves. By the time they started training together and becoming better, they were both appointed Special Jonin. Misaki's jutsu's are useful for steath, so they were put on Team Shinjitsu. They began to go onto their spying missions, with Misaki able to disguise them as bushes outside of the hideout. Suzu and Misaki don't live with each other anymore, but do live in apartments next to each other. Misaki still continues to train in her plant jutsu. Personality Misaki is shown as calm on the outside, but is easily angered on the inside. She shows a dislike to perverts, as she's attracted them before. Kurenai is a friend of hers that she gained during a mission to deliver Akatsuki information. Misaki is annoyed by Anko's short-tempered nature. Misaki is tolerant of Naruto because he's still a kid and he saved everyone from Pain. Her and Ino train together because of their similar power. Appearance Hair Color: White with Blue tint Skin: Pale Eyes: Silver As a Teen: Misaki wore a kimono-type, black dress with a gray obi and cut off at her knees. Her shoes were the average ninja shoes, only white. She also wore the Kumogakure vest. Her hair was pulled back in two, loose pigtails, like Tsunade, with two bangs coming down on each side of her face. Her figure was similar to Ino's in her youth. Present: Misaki wears a black skirt with three belts, one in the middle then the other two make an X, with non-see through fishnets under it. Her top is black with no straps. She wears a modified version of the Kumo vest, like Samui. She wears armlets like Kabuto's with the Kumo symbol and wrappings starting just off her shoulders and end at her armlets. Her shoes are high-heeled like Tsunade's, but white. Her hair is pulled up in two large buns on each side of her head with bangs straight across her forehead. Her figure is similar to Mabui's. Abilities Misaki's ability to manipulate plants is an unusual power, with a weakness to Fire. Her biggest strength is her intellegence. Her biggest weaknesses are Fire and someone that has high stamina. Misaki can't last long in battle because her chakra dies quickly due to it unusual use. Jutsu *Transformation Justu *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Botanist Technique: Ivy Bind (''Shokubustu Gakusha no tekunikku: Aibibaindo) **Two ivy vines sprout from Misaki's hands and wrap themselves around the opponent. Misaki can use a separate attack while holding them with the ivy or just suffocate them. *Botanist Technique: Bitter Lupin Pollination (Shokubutsu Gakusha no tekunikku: Bitarupin no jufun) **The seeds of a Bitter Lupin are poisonous. Several sprout from the ground and Misaki picks them then blows on the flowers and they release their seeds in the air, like a poison mist. When the opponent breathes in the poison, they lose feeling in their legs, allowing Misaki to attack them easily. *Botanist Technique: Thousand Rose Thorns (Shokubutsu Gakusha no tekunikku: Sen Rozusonzu) **Misaki jumps to the air with two bouquets of roses. She warns to watch for the thorns and the roses shoot down to the opponent, giving them thousands of small cuts, inflicting pain to the opponent. *Botanist Technique: Flowering Facade (Shokubutsu Gakusha no tekunikku: Kaika no Fasado) **Misaki is able to disguise her and anyone touching her in to a flower bush. Useful for spying. Status Nin: 4 Gen: 2 Tai: 3 Intell: 5 Strength: 3.5 Stamina: 2 Speed: 3 Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Misaki means "Beautiful Blossom" *Shinju means "Pearl" *Misaki's favorite food is White Cream Korokke and Cinnamon Chai Tea *Her least favorite food is sashimi with wasabi *Her hobby is gardening and painting *She wishes to fight Anko *Her favorite word is "Rise!" ("Kigen!") Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT